geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Vault
The 'Vault '''is a feature of Geometry Dash since Update 2.0. It is located through the Settings menu from a padlock in the upper right corner, requiring 10 user coins to gain access. Description The Vault contains a text field and an angry padlock button below it. Pressing the button will cycle through a series of responses and clear any input in the text field. Entering certain phrases will unlock Icon Kit rewards and secret coins, as well as any related achievements. Hints in the form of turquoise phrases are provided every so often to help guess the codes. Rewards Enter the codes stated as captions to unlock the respective rewards. Cube51.png|'spooky' Cube62.png|'lenny' Cube64.png|(player's username) Ship20.png|'mule' UFO11.png|'blockbite' UFO12.png|'neverending' Wave08.png|'ahead' Wave13.png|'8', '16', '30', '32', '46', '84' (enter consecutively) Robot02.png|'robotop' Trail04.png|'gandalfpotter' SecretCoin.png|'sparky' Trivia *The regular Vault contains the most unlockables of the various vaults. *The song that plays in the Vault is ''Random Song 01 and was composed by Robert Topala himself under his Newgrounds alias RobTop. *The face on the padlock resembles the Demon difficulty icon but differs in being grey, having red eyes and lacking horns. It is known as the Vault Keeper whose name is 'Spooky'. This is mentioned by a loading screen phrase as well as implied by certain Vault responses. *The Vault can be accessed in Geometry Dash Meltdown by loading save data with the Vault already unlocked on it, although nothing can be interacted with and the music does not play. *The 'blockbite' code can be found under the Help section of the Settings menu. Upon waiting a few seconds, the phrase will slowly appear in the lower right corner of the screen. After entering it into the Vault, it will not appear again. Vault references *"RubRub" is a joke alias of Robert Topala. *"gandalfpotter" is an amalgamation of the names of characters Gandalf and Harry Potter from the movie series The Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter respectively. *"robotop" is an amalgamation of Robert Topala's alias RobTop, and RoboCop, a character from a movie of the same name. *The number sequence "8, 16, 30, 32, 46, 84" is determined by doubling 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42,, which is derived from the Valenzetti Equation in the TV series Lost, predicting the time of human extinction. *"There is no spoon" is a quote from the movie The Matrix. *"This is not the room you are looking for..." is a reference to the phrase "These aren't the droids you're looking for" from the movie Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. *"It's my precious..." and "Sneaky hobbitses" are quotes from the character Gollum, and "You shall not pass" and "Fly, you fool!" are quotes from the character Gandalf, both from the movie series The Lord of the Rings. *"...or use the force" is a reference to Star Wars. *The hint suggesting the correct phrase to be "stubborn as a mule" is an idiom. *"Gryffindor!" is a partial quote from the movie series Harry Potter. *Add references: **Two cubes walk into a bar. **The twilight zone is/was a popular horror sci-fi movie **"Roses are red, violets are blue, click the back button, so I get rid of you" is a reference to an old rhyme "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and so are you" Vault responses Category:Secrets